Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
by PoisonAngel101
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. After the seas are once again at peace the mermaids decided to go back to land before going back to their kingdom and rebuild it


**Do not own Mermaid Melody**

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lucia hurry up Rina is waiting for us!" Hanon yelled as she putted her shoes on after she had done her shoes, she saw Lucia coming out of the kitchen and had a pancake on her mouth. "Lucia come on we are going to be late!" Hanon said as she opened the door "Sorry, I can't help but oversleep you know." Lucia said as she opened the door, they found Rina outside leaning near the door "Hey Rina thankyou for waiting for us." Hanon said changing her expression to a smile and calm face "No problem." Rina said as they all walked to school they made it as the bell rang they where 1 minutes late but Rina didn't mind at all. Everybody got to their seats. "Yo Lucia, why are you so late?" Kaito asked as he sat down on his desk and looked at Lucia "Well…we kind of overslept." Lucia said with a smile "We?" Hanon came in to the convocation "Ok you did." Lucia said giggling "Lucia!" Hanon said raising her tone a little "Ok I did, there happy." Lucia said still giggling Kaito laughed "Much better." Hanon said with a smile on her face "Well not surprise there." Kaito said still laughing then he felt a little punch, "Kaito, you baka." Lucia said as the teacher came in the room everybody went quiet.

**Cannot be bothered to write**** what they they just did a lot of work blah blah.**

After the bell rang it was home time, everybody packed up, "Hey Lucia do you want to come to watch a movie with me?" Kaito asked as he got his bag "Sorry Kaito I have to help Nikora redecorate the hotel." Lucia said as she sighed "Oh...That's ok … I guess." Kaito said with a sad look then he putted a smile to tell the girl not to worry she smiled back at him. "Well see you tomorrow I guess." Lucia said hugging her beloved prince. "Come on Lucia, Nikora is waiting for us and Coco." Hanon said as she pulled Lucia "See you." Lucia said as she blowed a kiss to Kaito and blushed he smiled and waved good-bye "Hey Kaito you wanna surf today?" Daichi said as he came up to Kaito Kaito nodded. "Meet you there after an hour ok?" Daichi said "Sure. See you then." Kaito said _well at least I got something to do._ Kaito thought with a smile and looked out the window.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Were Home!" Hanon yelled as she opened the door and found lots of newspapers on the floor, "Good you finally arrived, get change and get to work." Nikora said as she returned painting the stairs cream. The girls went upstairs and they found Caren, Noelle, Coco and Seira standing there waiting for them "When did you guys get here?" Lucia asked as she went downstairs wearing an old pink long- sleeve top with a ripped jean. "2 hours ago we just went to get more paint." Noelle said with a smile on her face and went to the lobby and started putting the wallpaper up it is white with green, orange and red stripes they where really small but you can still see them Noelle was humming a song "Legend of mermaid." Seira went over to help her.

"Caren and Hanon can you go upstairs and paint the spare rooms that you guys are going to stay in please?" Nikora asked as she continued painting "Sure!" They both said and ran upstairs "As for you 4 I want you guys to tidy up the back garden, got it?" Nikora asked again "Yea." The four mermaid princesses said and went outside to the shed and got the tools it was a really long day everybody was so busy that after the end of the day part of the place was finished only thing left was the rooms for the 7 mermaid princesses.

"I never felt so tired in my life!" Seira said as she lied down on the leather black couch. "I know!" Coco said as she closed her dark yellow eyes "Hey since you lot did a good job I already prepared your dinner." Nikora said "Shall I bless it?" Taki-san asked them "No!" everybody said Taki-san looked comfused "We mean… it is already blessed." Hanon said "Oh right then." Taki-san said as he left the room with a smile Nikora just smiled also and went after everybody ate they felt more relax now the only thing they need is a bath and a good night rest.

"Where shall we sleep?" Seira asked "Well Rina, Coco and Seira can sleep with me." Hanon said as she got up "Ok then so that leaves me Caren and Noelle." Lucia said also "Ok then its settled." Seira said excited after those words 4 of the mermaid princesses followed Hanon to her room and after all of them took a warm bath everybody went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

Everybody went downstairs getting ready for school they went to the kitchen and they had their breakfast, Rina had Cereal, Hanon had Pancakes but Lucia didn't had anything. "Lucia aren't you going to eat?" Hanon asked with a comfused look but there was no answer "Lucia are you feeling ok?" Rina asked as she stood up went beside her "Y-Yea. Im fine." Lucia said as she putted her face up and forced herself to smile to prove that she was ok, but Rina putted her hand over her four head and felt her temperature. "You got a mild-fever Lucia maybe you shouldn't go to school today." Rina said as she looked at her "I guess so…"Lucia said with a soft voice "Come on you need some rest we will tell the teacher that you don't feel well today." Hanon said with a smile "And I can buy you a medicine." Caren said as she came in with a big yawn and stretching her arms "Thankyou you guys." Lucia said with a smile and went upstairs and lied down on her soft pink bed and went to sleep. "Well I guess were going then bye see you this afternoon." Rina said as she closed the door.

Everybody was in class nobody noticed that Lucia wasn't in except Kaito then he saw Rina and Hanon coming in with I smile on their face he walked over to them "Hey where's Lucia?" Kaito asked curiously "Awh he misses his girlfriend." Hanon said with a wink and a nudge Kaito didn't found that funny "Hanon! She's not feeling very well." Rina said with a sad look but then turned into a smile "Oh…" Kaito said with a sad tone voice "What's wrong? Wait a second you miss her don't you because you haven't had time with her for the last 2 days! Im right aren't I!" Hanon said with a giggle Kaito just blushed a little and just went back to his seat so did everybody else.

"Hey Lucia." Some one said and then she turned around and saw it was Noelle caring a bowl and a bottle "Hey I heard you felt sick so Hippo and Nikora prepared soup for you." She said with a smile on her face and sat on the bed and gave it to Lucia. "Thankyou Noelle she said with a smile "What time is it anyway?" Lucia asked as she took a sip from the warm soup it made her feel much better "Uhmm… it says about 2:58pm" Noelle said "Here put this in you mouth." Noelle said as she gave Lucia the thermometer Lucia did what she was asked after a while she took it out of her "Well how is it?" Lucia asked "You still have a fever but it looks like it had gone a bit higher." Noelle said looking at it just encase she was mistaken but she wasn't and gave a sighed "Anyway get some more rest." Noelle said as she left the room Lucia turned on the TV to look what she could watch. "Well?" Caren asked leaning on the wall "Her temperature went a bit higher but I think she's going to be ok we just need her to have some more rest." Noelle said to her younger sister Caren she nodded and went back downstairs to help around since they were bored they found Coco and Seira playing a game "What are you doing?" Caren asked "Oh we are playing P.A.N.T.S "Seira said "How do you play?" Noelle said interested "Well you put the word pants like this it stand for Place, Animal, Name, Things and score you take it in turns saying the alphabet in your mind and when the person says stop you have to tell us what letter did you stop on the winner is the one with the most points." Seira said "Can we join?" Caren asked "Sure" Soon all of them started laughing and smirking

---------------------------------------------------------

After the day ended Rina and Hanon ran home to see if Lucia was feeling any better as they got home they found everybody playing a game. "So how is Lucia?" Rina asked as she sat down "Her temperature has gone up a bit but now it is the same as she started this morning." Noelle said writing. "OK then." Then they heard the door opened it was Kaito "Kaito what are you dong here?!" Seira asked surprise to see him in a long time "Hey Seira long time no see im here to check on Lucia." Kaito said "Oh she's in her bedroom." Seira said pointing upstairs "Thankyou Seira." Kaito said he looked upstairs and he ran to Lucia's room.

Lucia was sat up on her bed reading a book (Wow never thought that she could read :P hehe… anyway) she also was listing to music on her phone (Kiss), she was humming the songs that were sang that she knows. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Lucia said as she putted her earphone done and looking at the door that it was Kaito "Hey." Kaito said with a smile as he walked towards Lucia's bed she smiled back "You feeling better?" He said as he sat down on her soft light pink bed "Yup." She replied his question "Hey Lucia I got you some hot chocolate." Seira said as she got in the room and gave it to Lucia "Thankyou Seira." The pink mermaid princess said to the young girl she smiled and went downstairs continuing the game. "It doesn't look like your feeling any better ya know." Kaito said looking at her eyes they had a little red on them Lucia just blushed Kaito laughed and hugged her "Im fine." Lucia said looking at Kaito "Hey Lucia we need you to take your-"Hanon said as she looked and saw Kaito and Lucia on the bed "Oh was disrupting anything?" Hanon said with a small giggle and a smirk Lucia blushed and looked down "Awh I guess I was." Hanon said "Anyway…" Kaito started "Why did you come here for?" Kaito finished "Oh right we need to take your temperature Lucia." Hanon said as she walked over to Lucia and gave her the thermometer "Do I have to?" Lucia said with a sigh "Yes you have to!" Hanon said "Ok ok!" Lucia said as she putted into her mouth "So what brings you here Kaito?" Hanon asked "Oh I just wanna check on Lucia if she's ok." Kaito said looking at Lucia who was playing with her mobile and putting back one of her earphones. "Ok Lucia times up." Hanon said as she got the thermometer of Lucia. "How is it?" Lucia asked taking a sip from her hot chocolate "Your kind of getting better but not so sure yet." Hanon said this made them a bit comfused "Anyway I got to go, I wanna see Noelle lose for the first time in a game." Hanon said with a laughing as she went down the stairs "Anyway when you get better do you wanna go and watch a movie?" Kaito asked "Sure." Lucia said with a big smile on her face "Great!" Kaito said and Lucia gave him a kiss on the cheek "Hey it's that all?" Kaito asked with a smirk "Kaito! You pervert and by the way if I kissed you on lip you will get my fever!" She said sticking her tongue out and giggled "Fair enough." Kaito said and kissed goodbye "See ya." Kaito said walking out the door. "Wow Lucia you got to teach me that sometime." Coco said with a wink Lucia blushed "Maybe…" Lucia said lying back down and putted her earphones back and listened to the top 40.

---------------------------------------------------------

After everybody finished organising the rooms and putting their stuff in everybody started to relax everybody was really glad that they finished everything and it was all worth it!

In the morning everybody woke up and found Lucia already got changed into her uniform and eating her breakfast. "Lucia are you sure you wanna go school today?" Caren asked as she sat down and made her toast "Yea im sure." Lucia said with a smile but Noelle putted her hand over her forehead again "You seem warm but not as much as yesterday, are you sure you wanna go school today Lucia?" Noelle said as she leaned on the table and waiting for Lucia's reply "Im sure." Lucia said confidently "Well if you don't feel well tell us ok?" Hanon said patting on her shoulder. "Got it" Lucia said. "Ok let's get going." Rina said as she opened the door.

Rina, Hanon and Lucia were walking Lucia felt a bit dizzy, "Lucia are you sure?" Rina asked as they stop walking and Lucia sat down on a bench "Y-Yea im fine." Lucia said with a faint voice "Lucia I think you should-""I said im fine!" Lucia cutted Hanon "Sorry I just feel a bit dizzy." Lucia said as she stood up "Well come on then and don't worry about it." Hanon said and helped her stood up, as they went to the school ground Lucia tried to walk properly "Nice acting Lucia." Hanon said with small giggle so did Rina as they walked to their form room Lucia immediately went to her seat and putted her head on the table then Kaito saw her and was happy that she was in today "Hey Lucia feeling better?" Kaito asked she didn't reply for a moment. "Lucia…" Kaito said in a soft voice "Of course im fine." Lucia said as she lifted her head up as the door opened it was the teacher "Hello Lucia feeling better?" He said and she nodded and sat properly on her chair. Kaito looked at her and turned around "Hey Rina is Lucia ok?" Kaito asked quietly not wanting Lucia or the teacher to hear them "I don't know when we were on the way to school she felt dizzy." Rina replied his question and went back to work Kaito turned around and looked at Lucia who was looking out the window and putted her hand on her head. Kaito sighed

---------------------------------------------------------

After school was over Kaito went over to Lucia's desk. "Hey Lucia what time shall I pick you up?" Kaito asked "Uhmm… around 6:00pm." Lucia said he nodded and kissed her goodbye and walked off. That's why you wanted to go school." Hanon said coming over to Lucia she just blushed a bit "Hanon don't start." Lucia said rolling her eyes as she and Rina and Hanon walked out of the school and walked back at home. "Hey Lucia how was your day?" Coco asked "Hey how come you never say that to us when we come home?" Hanon said crossing her arms "Well you're not the one who's sick." Coco said simply "Good point." Hanon said thinking Rina just laughed then she heard a knock at the door it was Hamasaki!  
"Hey Rina I got to tickets for The Grudge wanna come?" Hamasaki showing it to her "Sure." Rina said "Let me just get change." She said and she ran upstairs "Let me see the ticket." Caren said and Hamasaki gave it to her for her to look she smirked "You brought this ticket because you think she is going to get scared don't you?" Caren said smirking and giving back the tickets. "Maybe…" Hamasaki replied with a slight blush "Ok lets go" Rina said as she came downstairs she wore a dark green shirt with a V neck and underneath she wore a white plain shirt and a dark green trouser with black trainer and she had her hair up to the side. "Wow!" Noelle gasped as she saw Rina coming down "You look beautiful." Hamasaki said making her blush as he opened the door "Hamasaki don't forget the plan." Caren winked and giggled "What plan?" Rina asked curiously "Nothing." Hamasaki said blushing she shrugged and continued walking to his motorbike.

"Hey you're doing my job!" Hanon said with a mad tone voice "And you're job is?" Caren said rolling both of her hands around "Teasing those couples!" Hanon said as she crossed her arms. "Sorry can't help it" Caren said rolling her eyes and walked to her room.

Lucia was in her room thinking what she could wear; she chose a hot pink top with a short sleeve and she wore red and black arm warmers, she got her black skirt it is kind of short her school uniform skirt and she decided to also wear black tights and she decided to were her light pink shoes. Lucia went downstairs and ate a quick snack "Hey Lucia still are going with Kaito aren't you?" Hanon asked "Of course." She said with a smile "Just remember to bring your mobile." Coco said as she was thinking that Lucia might get lost like always." I won't get lost!" Lucia said as she read Coco's mind "Ok just checking." Coco said laughing then they heard a knock Lucia opened it and found it was Kaito! "Hey princess." Kaito said smiling and hugging her "You ready?" he asked

"Yea wait there let me just get changed." She said as she ran upstairs, "Let me guess you two are going out tonight?" Caren said "Yea..." Kaito said "Where?" Noelle asked "Watching a movie." He said simply "Ok im ready." Lucia said as she came downstairs "Wow!" Noelle said as she looked at Lucia also Caren "Lucia you look Cute!" Kaito said and winked at her Lucia went bright red as she ran down "Got your cell phone Lucia?" Coco asked "Yes" Lucia said as she rolled her eyes Kaito laughed "Hey Lucia don't be late and Kaito don't get any funny idea's." Caren said with a smirk "Whatever." Kaito said as he closed the door and Caren turned around and saw Hanon shocking her head "My job remember!" Hanon said "Fine!" Caren yelled at her and went to the room "Shesh cant I have a little fun?!" Caren said looking at Noelle "Donno." Noelle said laughing at her sister she just sat there ignoring what she just said. "So what shall we do now?" Coco asked as she sat up on the black leather sofa. "I don't know but I feel hungry." Seira said everybody laughed "I know why don't we go to pizza hut?" Hanon said as she jumped up "Ok but some has to pay." Seira said "Why don't we all pay?" Caren said as she went upstairs to get change "Fair enough." Noelle said following Caren. Hanon wore a mini aqua skirt with black tights and she wore an aqua hair band and wore a white long sleeve top, Caren wore a shirt that is light purple up to her elbow and she wore a dark blue jean with a brown belt Noelle wore the same but the top is blue Seira wore a tube dress Coco wore a yellow huddy and a demin skirt with leg warmers. "Everybody ready?!" Coco yelled as she opened the door "Yup!" Everybody said at once and went out. "Hey shall we leave a note for Hippo and Nikora?" Seira asked "Don't worry I already done it I putted the note in the lounge." Noelle said with a big smile "Ok come on it will close soon!" Caren said hungrily they all laughed but Caren ignored it.


End file.
